Harry Potter et Harry Potter
by Elec9
Summary: OS - Un Harry, une forêt, de la neige... Et un peu de magie, bien sûr.


**Titre :** Harry Potter et... Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, la photo à Warner Bros.

**Note de l'auteur :** OS pour écrit pour le défi photo-fic n°11 ( http:/ photo-fictions. forumgratuit. be), sur le FoF (cf. mon profil). J'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Deux Harry, en plein milieu d'une forêt indéfinie.<p>

Ils sont reliés entre eux par un parchemin. Un vieux, grand et abîmé parchemin. Ils ont tous les deux la main posée dessus. Ils le regardent, avant de remonter sur la main de l'autre, son bras, les épaules, le visage, les yeux. Tous les deux plongent dans les yeux verts de l'autre. Pour la première fois, ils se rendent compte du pouvoir de leurs yeux, qu'ils tiennent de leur mère.

La surprise, la peur, la défiance reprennent le dessus sur leurs esprit, sitôt les yeux de l'autre fouillés.

Qui est le vrai Harry ? Qui est le faux Harry ? Que font-ils là ?

Le vrai Harry est celui parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes, avec Ron et Hermione. Alors, qui est le second ?

Se souvenir d'avant. Harry était seul avec le parchemin tombé à terre. Quand Harry a saisi le parchemin, un autre Harry s'est dessiné. D'abord flou, indistinct, puis de plus en plus net. Les contours sont devenus précis, les yeux verts, les lunettes rondes.

Harry peut se croire face à un miroir, mais il sait que ce n'est pas cela. Le parchemin, ou plutôt sa magie, a fait naître un double de lui. Comment et pourquoi ?

Est-ce pour remplacer Ron ? Pour trouver plus vite les Horcruxes manquants ? Pour avoir de meilleures chances de vaincre Voldemort ?

Le problème, avec cette dernière hypothèse, est que l'autre Harry semble tout aussi, voire plus, surpris que le premier. Il n'aurait sûrement pas réagi comme ça, s'il était venu pour le former au duel de haut niveau.

"Bonjour, dit le deuxième Harry, celui sorti du parchemin.

- Qui es-tu ? s'empresse de demander le vrai, celui qui chasse les Horcruxes.

- Je suis toi. Ton âme, ton esprit, le plus profond de tes entrailles. Tu n'as pas lu le parchemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas pu. Dès que je l'ai touché, tu es apparu.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te le résumer. Comme tu dois t'en douter, ce parchemin est magique, et très, très, très ancien. La naissance de Poudlard, tu situes à peu près ? Et bien, c'est à cette époque que le parchemin fut créé. A partir de magie runique, les fondateurs de l'école créèrent l'artefact. Les runes, tracées au sang de dragon, appellent l'essence magique de l'être qui les touche. Dans quel but ? Personne ne l'a jamais su. Serdaigle, à la tête du projet, perdit son diadème, et mourut d'un sort dont elle avait perdu le contrôle. Les trois fondateurs décidèrent de cacher le parchemin, que personne ne puisse jamais le trouver. Gryffondor cacha les runes dans les flammes de la magie, Serpentard le rendit intouchable grâce à une de ses potions, qui serait à base de venin de basilic. Pouffsoufle l'enterra dans les tréfonds du sous-sol de Poudlard. La fille de Serdaigle le chercha ardemment, mais ne le trouva pas. Les décennies, puis les siècles passèrent ; le parchemin maudit tomba dans l'oubli.

- Le rapport avec moi ? l'interrompit Harry.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Peu de temps avant ta naissance, il y a environ cinquante ans, un élève de Poudlard, ayant retrouvé les secrets des fondateurs, eut vent du parchemin, et de ses capacités inconnues. Tom Jedusor sonda le sol de Poudlard, puis envoya des serpents chercher le parchemin. Les premiers à le toucher moururent, vidés de leur essence magique. Un seul serpent réussit à ramener le parchemin à Jedusor.

- Nagini ?

- Pas exactement. C'était sa mère. Nagini fut le seul serpent de sa couvée à survivre. Voldemort la garde avec lui, en partie parce qu'elle est complètement imprégnée des pouvoirs du parchemin. Enfin bref. Ayant récupéré le parchemin, Jedusor le soumit à toute une batterie de tests, et finit par le prendre à pleines mains. Et là, c'est le drame. Le parchemin lui révèle son essence magique, et même si Jedusor faillit la tuer, elle lui explique les Horcruxes, le monde à dominer. L'essence magique de Jedusor, c'est Voldemort.

- Donc, si le parchemin n'avait jamais existé, Voldemort n'aurait jamais vu le jour ?

- A plus ou moins de choses près, oui. Ou du moins, il aurait été moins horrible que celui qu'a connu le monde magique.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es là, alors ?

- Voldemort a révélé à Jedusor les plus noirs secrets de la magie ; je vais te révéler les secrets du parchemin. Lâche-le."

Stupéfait d'avoir gardé le parchemin en main durant toutes les explications de son _essence_ _magique_, Harry laisse tomber le parchemin. La neige où il tombe fond. Par réflexe, Harry recule. Puis il prend le temps d'examiner son essence magique. Ses contours sont moins nets maintenant qu'elle n'est plus reliée au parchemin, mais elle reste parfaitement visible. Harry lui cherche des différences, mais n'en trouve pas. C'est lui, et exactement lui. Un miroir aurait été moins précis.

"Bien. A présent, que constates-tu ?

- Tu es moins net.

- Mais encore ?"

Harry hausse les sourcils ; qu'est-il censé voir d'autre ?

"Lance un sort. N'importe lequel, un _Avis _fera l'affaire."

Obéissant, Harry lance un _Avis_. Les fleurs qui jaillissent de la baguette sont peu nombreuses, et horriblement banales.

"Comme tu peux le constater, sans moi, c'est-à-dire sans ton essence magique, tes sorts ne valent rien. Pourtant, sur le parchemin, on retrouve la rune du Pouvoir et de la Puissance plusieurs fois.

- Et ? le coupe Harry, légèrement agacé.

- A partir de pas grand chose et grâce au parchemin, tu dois être capable de manier ta magie, de la contrôler parfaitement. Aucune fuite de magie pendant le sort, l'incantation, le mouvement de baguette. Ta magie ne doit pas se disperser en étant appelée. Aucun sorcier n'est capable de cela, et c'est ce qui les tue, à la fin d'un duel ; ils n'arrivent plus à contrôler leur magie. Le parchemin rend cette idée possible et réalisable.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne saisis pas bien comment.

- En nous confrontant l'un à l'autre. Toi, le corps, l'esprit, et moi, l'essence magique. Une symbiose complète entre nous deux, une osmose parfaite. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'un."

Ce disant, il arborait un sourire en coin.

Harry écoute, avec l'air un peu surpris e celui qui ne croit pas totalement à ce qu'on lui raconte. Tout ce que son essence magique lui raconte _peut_ être possible. Il faut qu'il en parle à Hermione. Cependant, il sent que c'est une expérience unique qu'il est en train de vivre, une expérience qu'il doit vivre seul. Seul avec lui-même.

A présent un peu plus convaincu, il ferme les yeux et tente de plonger en lui-même. Hermione lui a déjà parlé d'un noyau magique, et de ses multiples flux et reflux. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le trouver.

Sa première tentative est un échec complet. Il n'a rien vu, rien senti du tout. Il ouvre les yeux sur son double, sceptique. A sa grande surprise, l'autre Harry a perdu en consistance.

"Ca va venir, lui assure-t-il. Laisse toi guider par ton instinct. Eloigne toutes pensées parasites de ton esprit. Garde cet unique objectif en tête. Imprègne-toi de cette idée, laisse-la pénétrer la moindre fibre de ton corps. Tu baignes dans la magie."

Au fur et à mesure de ces paroles, l'essence magique d'Harry disparait peu à peu. Harry ne s'en aperçoit pas. Il est concentré.

Il a réussi à faire abstraction de toutes pensées parasites, les paroles de son double coulent dans son esprit, comme l'eau d'un long fleuve tranquille. Ses yeux sont fermés au monde, mais peu à peu des fils de lumière se dessinent.

Loin d'être immobiles, ils se déplacent, semblent filer d'un point à un autre. De couleurs multiples, ils se croisent et s'entrelacent ; une formidable toile nait dans l'esprit d'Harry.

C'est sa magie, qu'enfin il voit, sent, perçoit. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi complet. Rien ne peut lui arriver. Il est entier, il est magie.

Il tourne autour d'elle, il tourne avec elle. Il la regarde de tous côtés, l'examine de toute part…

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux. Il est seul. Il neige ; ça tombe dru, la forêt n'est plus que blanc, partout. A ses pieds, le parchemin se laisse peu à peu recouvrir par la neige. Harry aussi d'ailleurs. La neige lui crée un élégant chapeau pointu, ainsi que des épaulettes. Il commence à claquer des dents. Il se débarrasse de la neige sur sa tête et ses épaules, puis se penche pour reprendre le parchemin.

Il fouille la neige, où il aurait dû être. Rien. Il n'y a rien que de la neige, puis de la terre. Excédé, Harry l'appelle ("Accio !"). Le parchemin arrive dans sa main, plein de neige, qu'il fait fondre sitôt attrapé par le sorcier.

Harry, pour la première fois, ouvre le parchemin. Son essence magique n'a pas menti ; le parchemin est couvert de runes. Il décide de l'apporter à Hermione.

Quand il revient au campement, Hermione lui saute littéralement dessus :

"Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Rien, c'est pas grave, t'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter… Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça, t'arriverais à le lire ?" Harry lui tend le parchemin.

Hermione le saisit avec révérence. Elle le déroule, puis le lit silencieusement.

Enfin, elle lève les yeux sur Harry, qui n'a pas bougé, debout devant elle.

"Je connais la plupart des runes, je devrais pouvoir t'en tirer une traduction correcte pour demain. Mais, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Ca parle de magie, de pouvoir, de puissance…

- Il était dans la forêt quand je l'ai trouvé, mais je ne sais pas qui l'avait apporté là."

Hermione dévisage Harry d'un air suspicieux, pensant sans aucun doute à un scénario catastrophe.

"En revanche, je peux te dire qui l'a écrit." ajoute Harry, l'air de rien. Il pense - à juste titre - que l'histoire du parchemin occupera Hermione assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse retourner voir sa magie.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
